


The Birthday Sploosh

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: It's Phillip’s birthday. People are rolling on molly, when gay Landon arrives to find Phillip coming out of his clothes and eventually Phillip coming several times. Cole, Brandon, Ryan, Derek, Jason, David, Johnny, Ivan, Cain, Colin, and Chris also come a few times... maybe I forgot someone.





	The Birthday Sploosh

The Birthday Sploosh 

Not far from, but close to midnight, Velina and Landon arrived to Phillip’s birthday party at the Nautilus building to discover the party had dwindled down to but a handful of couples rolling on molly and Phillip rolling off his bed, trying to zip his pants up, and falling to the floor wearing an impressive cock outline and matching grin, aimed at Landon. 

Phillip got to his bare feet, held his pants over his dearly departed cock, but he did a horrible job hiding it from sight and camera, but wildly said, “Landon! Landon! Help me.” His springy green eyes caught Landon, like he should have caught Phillip, before they shuttered away with joyful curiosity. 

Phillip’s feet shuffled, his hands held, his cock fought, and Landon was silently asked to help with the unjust cock fight. His lean torso led way damn to his exposed shaft and giggly Velina looked to frozen Landon, as Landon unzipped and pulled Phillip’s growing cock out of his pants, as if it were the norm. It swung and levitated free, as it filled the air. All was mute, as Landon’s hands grazed and pulled his helium cock. 

“Oh, Landon!” Phillip watched his ardent cock get handled and thought it felt great. Phillip was mesmerized by Landon’s hands on his cock and said, “You’re only making it worse. I don’t believe this.” He wet his lips. 

Landon pumped it like a deflated tire he wanted to ride, as Phillip’s cock rose fast like a victory flag. He twirled his fingers around Phillip’s consumed cockhead like a parasol and Phillip appeared to become dizzy by it. 

Velina couldn’t watch their faces anymore and said, “Guys, I’ll be outside.” 

“I’ll call you tomorrow. I found a ride.” Landon reached under Phillip, nestled his shaved, portly balls, and dug his fingers under them, as Phillip smiled and teetered. 

Phillip liked being dominated and heaved into Landon’s bosom. He wanted to kiss Landon, but he spread his legs from Landon’s forceful fingers and felt them peek inside his rear entrance. He spread them like the Chattanooga Police Department was telling him to. 

Landon manhandled Phillip’s cock, his whole body into submission, but Phillip’s guest, Derek, hadn’t ever seen a man play with another man in front of his crystal blue eyes before. He looked around at the other men in the room and absurdly imagined them all buck ass naked. The molly was the best he had ever taken and Derek was feeling the thumping heat radiate. He held onto his wife, but in his head, he knew her arms were not huge penises. 

Phillip laughed, shirtless, with a hard cock and nipples headed that way. He looked down at Landon’s hand pull and squeeze his dick stiff. His impregnated balls shook, as Landon jerked him sillier. He unabashedly looked over his athletic shoulder, and valiantly said, “Look, Landon’s got my dick hard.” Phillip busted into laughter, as everyone reacted with even more laughter. 

Brandon laughed and said, “Nice, a waxed ass.” Brandon wasn’t hairy like a bear, but he was a little hairy and proud. 

“You have a magnificent body.” Landon’s hands swept Phillip’s shaved chest and shoulders. 

Landon touched Phillip’s nipples, as Phillip bounced his courageously consumed cock. Landon had Phillip raise his arms. Landon kissed Phillip’s smooth armpits like they were that couple photographed in Times Square after the war, and then, gently near his soft pectoral muscles like soft confetti. 

Landon sucked Phillip’s tantalized, hairless nipple, as Phillip gushed and said, “Thanks guys.” His eyes shut, as Landon worked his tangy, hairless popped nipples. Phillip stared at the ceiling and said, “You know me too well, Landon.” Phillip loved his nipples played with and knew he must have told Landon once before, but had he said it to get them attention? His cock oozed with his answer.

“You have excellent nipples.” Landon’s lips sucked, as his tongue strummed and shook the tip of his nipple, like a tree and he wanted its fruit. 

Phillip put his smooth, coolly hands on his sheared head and couldn’t help but childishly laugh, as he watched Landon please his nipples like no one had ever pleased his nipples before. Phillip’s cock was as hard as his wet, perky nipples were within Landon’s fat lips. Landon got Phillip’s other nipple, as Phillip stroked his unblemished, unashamed cock and said, “Boy, if you can suck dick like you do nipples.” Their eyes connected like they cogs snapped into their rightful order.

His dick erected and seeped. Landon marveled at Phillip’s surprising size filling his palm. Phillip’s cut cock was eight inches of thick, golden skin. It stood high above fat, hairless testicles like a steeple above two obese pew warmers. His cockhead was granite. A girl watching rubbed on her man, as the sight of Landon and Phillip made her viciously wet. 

Her boyfriend, Cole, laughed and said, “My girl thinks you guys are hot.” She pulled Cole’s shorts down to his ankles, which everyone already knew Cole was a staunch opponent of any form of underwear. His fat cock whipped around like it had sat hard in his pants for a while. Cole stepped out of them, as she jerked him and he watched Landon mold Phillip’s cock more rigid. Phillip and Landon looked over at Cole’s fattened cock swing and land in her tiny hand. Cole’s bottomless urethra exercised and leaked, before disappearing into her painted mouth like a magic trick. 

Derek’s wife saw Cole’s voyeuristic enjoyment and Republicanly said, “I think it’s disgusting.” Jessica looked at Derek, saw he must want a kiss, and slid her body against him, as she kissed him with everything she had, but alas she didn't have a cock. 

“Let them get it on, babe.” Derek ground his erected cock against her back and she moaned a sound that echoed through the apartment. She slid her hand down his eased shorts like she wanted to rip them off him. His cock could not be contained. 

“Honey, are you feeling kinky?” She gave Derek a demure look. 

“Go ahead and pull it out.” Derek gave her a charismatic grin. 

Jessica opened Derek’s shorts, pulled his erection through, stroked it a moment, and looked around, before she sat down his freed erection, while merely keeping on her skirt. But Derek subtly watched Landon lift Phillip’s hefty sack, spread his legs, and it was like the jerking and juggling would never stop. 

“Give me a baby.” Jessica imagined their life, as Derek imagined a dick in his ass. She never let him go without a raincoat before, but the raw sensation that that was still had to compete with the molly and a random gay group make out.

Phillip looked at Landon and said, “You’re hilarious. Give me a hug, man.” He went to put his arms around Landon and nearly tripped over his pants sitting at his ankles. He laughed and waddled, as Landon knew Phillip’s ass was next to be in his reach. 

“I'll give you more than just a hug, man.” Landon hugged Phillip, but his hands ran down his short, muscular back to his waxed ass, squeezed, and spread. 

Phillip lurched forward, as his cock pressed against Landon, and said, “Oh, man.” Phillip rested his aromatic head on Landon’s shoulder, as Landon kneaded Phillip’s plump bottom open. Landon’s fingers dug around Phillip’s smooth rectum, as Phillip nudged and purred. 

Brandon and Ryan were drinking and watching, as Cole was being sucked, Derek was being fucked, and Phillip was being plucked. They stoically watched Landon’s fingers creep into Phillip’s ajar anus like a house burglar, as Phillip pushed his drizzling, handsome erection into Landon’s clothed body. 

Everyone knew Brandon to be a nudist and Ryan said, “I’m surprised you’re still dressed.” 

“Right.” Brandon was transfixed. 

“Everyone could end up naked.” Ryan felt wild and spanked Brandon, but he quickly saw Brandon’s hidden erection pushing his pants and said, “Or end up with several erections.” 

Brandon’s pants were filled with his caged boner. He ran his hands across it, as Ryan watched his hand with devilish envy. Ryan knew he’d eventually see Brandon completely nude and lost his breath. Brandon saw Ryan’s admiration, unbuckled, unzipped, unfurled, and said, “I’ll let this bad boy out.” 

Ryan watched Brandon’s cock shiver and spring through his zipper, as Brandon stroked and spied Landon pleasure Phillip’s tense asshole with his spit and fingers. Cole’s girlfriend faced everyone and watched Ryan study Brandon’s impressive cock, as Cole fucked her sitting in a chair in the corner. Cole played with her nay described nipples, but Phillip’s ecstatic mumbles truly mesmerized him and asshole. 

“Oh, Landon, I love it.” Phillip hugged and relaxed in Landon’s arms, as Landon prodded and poked inside his unencumbered anus. Landon shoved two long fingers up and Phillip jumped and screamed, “Yes! Oh, God!” His boyish face reddened with embarrassment, as some drool crept down his chin. 

Landon swallowed his own drool and asked, “You like that?” 

“Oh, yeah. Girls.” 

“Hurting my feelings, now.” Landon wiggled the very tips of his acrobatic fingers submerged in Phillip and titillated their inner joys simultaneously. Landon’s crunched palm didn’t mind Phillip’s hairless taint clamping down, as his fingers ran laps around inside him like a bony gerbil. It was a marathon, until Landon noticed everyone quietly fixated on his prowess and expertise. The room became Landon’s putty. 

Phillip kissed Landon’s cheek and said, “I’m sorry.” He kissed his cheek again and Landon turned his lips to meet his. Phillip came back and said, “For hurting your feelings.” He pecked his lips again, before Phillip smothered Landon’s mouth. Landon twisted his fingers, as their tongues invented new shapes. 

After breathless moments, Landon opened his eyes and saw Derek and Cole with their ladies. He released Phillip from his firm grasp. Phillip hesitantly edged back, as Landon got on his knees and held Phillip’s incredible boner in a commanding hold. Phillip looked down. Landon looked up. The room looked around. Phillip nodded. Landon sucked. The room watched together. If there had been a popcorn vendor present, he would've become a millionaire overnight. 

As the wide, open room listened and saw Landon sucking Phillip’s expected birthday boner, Brandon laughed with Ryan and said, “Man, I’m so next.” Brandon exercised his casual erection in preparation. 

Ryan had just watched buff Brandon strip nude and wanted to wax him with kisses. Brandon was thick and tall like a lumberjack. His legs were sharp, hairy, and muscular like an olympic swimmer. His chest was formed and furry like a seventies porn star. Ryan’s cock grew, but he definitely was straight and very drugged; he couldn’t be blamed for his feelings or comparisons. Ryan’s hand touched Brandon’s thick, muscular arm, but Brandon turned to find Ryan stripping nude as well. 

“Well, help me.” 

Brandon held Ryan’s hand, as Ryan shook his pants off his trimmed ankles and stared down at Brandon’s model cock and majestic balls, they were like bulls. Brandon joked and said, “Copycat.” He looked away when he saw Ryan’s cherry cock viciously dripping with precum, but for some reason, Ryan was simply enamored by Brandon’s proud cock and stopped watching Landon and Phillip. 

Landon held his breath, as he shoved his head into Phillip’s lean crotch and Phillip loved it like hoolah hoops, when they were first invented, and said, “Yes, a birthday sploosh.” He thrust a little, but he saw he didn’t need to, with Landon’s swirling mouth and flexing tongue and he relaxed like a tossed sack of beans with a smile. 

Landon quit to ask, “Is it my birthday too?” Phillip giggled, as Landon devoured his cock and went back to class with pep. 

“Man, Landon is tearing that dick up.” 

Ryan watched them a while, stroked his slimy cock, watched Brandon stroke his cock and said, “Shut up and stroke your dick.” They made quiet eye contact, laughed, got thirsty, and took huge sips from their perspiring drinks. Ryan popped Brandon’s thigh with his soaked erection. It splattered and Brandon didn’t seem to mind, but he seemed to dislike the surprise sending his drink down his furry chest and onto his cockhead. Ryan saw and said, “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay.” Brandon was fine and that’s why Ryan rubbed his hand down Brandon’s damp chest like a squeegee all the way down to his cock. He was surprised by Ryan’s handling of his cock, but said, “Cock is fun to play with.” He watched Ryan toy with him and wanted to play as well. 

“Yeah.” Ryan swallowed, as Brandon reached over and stroked his versatile cock, while precum ran from his red cockhead like a liberal from a firearms convention. 

Sitting with his bouncing wife, Derek nearly nutted when he saw Ryan and Brandon comparing cocks, but Jessica broke his trance and said, “Look at me.” He looked at her and knew he shouldn’t have to look at her, if he didn’t want, and looked back at the guys, like he wanted. 

She mushed his face back to her and Derek blurted, “Do you want me to get off?” 

“Yeah.” She couldn’t tolerate him watching the guys and stared at the ceiling, as Derek ravaged her pussy like a mastiff with a tennis ball. It was like all the guys being around him made him stronger, but his heterosexuality weaker. 

Phillip enjoyed Landon’s blowjob and said, “Play with my ass again, Landon.” Landon’s middle finger led the troops into the sleek crater, hidden within Phillip’s unclenching trench. He pierced Phillip’s tender and sensitive hole, and Phillip painfully sprang, “Yes, sir!” Landon’s tongue mopped along Phillip’s shiny, raised cock, as Phillip built pressure and said, “Landon, thanks.” 

Phillip meant to say it like he could do the rest, but Landon continued sucking on his cock, like a lover that found their lost love. Phillip felt the eyes looking all around him. Cole was looking at him every time he turned his back. Derek was fucking his wife, as he secretly watched guys and fingered himself. Ryan and Brandon were definitely looking at him. He didn’t worry what they would think tomorrow. 

“Is everyone having a good time?” Phillip laughed and rolled his head back in agony. 

“Are you having a good time?” Brandon patted Ryan on the butt, but his hand lingered and felt of his cool skin part. Brandon saw the want in Ryan’s eyes and continued rummaging through Ryan’s withered asshole. 

Ryan knew if he stood with Brandon any longer, he may do something he would regret later and approached Jessica’s vagina with his red bushy erection, because she was a woman! Ryan had precum running from his sparkling cock like Ma forgot the tap again. Jessica shrieked at the mere notion, but she stormed out of the party when Derek groped Ryan’s illustrious cock, dangling like a carrot within the donkey’s reach. Derek wanted to lean forward and taste Ryan’s pristine gravy, but he fought the urges and simply imagined it.

Derek gently stirred Ryan’s impressive red cock and said, “You have a real pretty dick.” He ran his hand across Ryan’s red bush, weighed Ryan’s furry sack, and added, “Even with the red pubes.” 

“Thanks, man. What’s your name again?” Ryan hushed as Derek sucked his sack. 

“Phillip!” Cole shouted, as his girlfriend removed her mouth from his joyful cock. Phillip looked to Cole, with a huge grin, and Cole asked, “Can I borrow Landon? I’m about to shoot a huge load.” He shuffled to Landon, as he jerked his abnormally long cock ready. 

“I didn’t want it no way.” Cole’s girlfriend laughed. She often used double negatives. 

Phillip stuffed Landon’s face, but he pulled his virile cock out once Cole stepped beside them. Landon looked up at Cole, as Cole looked down, let go of his cock and removed his shirt. Landon jerked Phillip and Cole, before feeling Cole petrify and swallowing his long cock. Cole cringed, as Landon sucked and pumped his cock with his hand and mouth. His other hand was still holding Phillip near, which Landon had to remember as he ignored Cole’s vagina odor. 

Phillip and Cole locked eyes. They licked their lips. They smiled. They came in and kissed, as Landon visited Cole’s shaved testicles. They parted and rolled along Landon’s tongue, like Derek was doing the same to red Ryan’s balls. Phillip’s lips pressed against Cole’s lips, as each opened and tongues explored. Cole released and said, “Happy birthday, man.” 

“Kiss me.” Phillip moved in and Cole met him. Cole came with a hand. He pressed Phillip’s face, neck, and moved down his back. 

“One.” Cole was talking to Landon’s fingers within his pale, boyish bum. 

“Shoot, Cole.” Phillip spoke impatiently, as Cole closed his eyes, finding Landon’s blowjob superior to the one from his girlfriend. Cole’s cock was similar to Phillip’s cock. It was thick and had a large head, but it seemed longer in Landon’s mouth. Landon sucked the head, but Cole jabbed it past Landon’s teeth and down his throat. 

“You have a great cock.” Landon kissed Cole’s abdomen, as he slapped Cole’s cock against his cheek. Landon sucked down his shaft, as Cole kissed Phillip and moaned. 

“Thanks, Landon.” 

“Cole, check out mine.” Phillip jerked his merry cock. 

“Nice sack.” Cole lifted Phillip’s bountiful, reddish sack, but then, he turned Phillip around; his fingers were too short to reach far enough behind his sack. Cole felt of Phillip’s rounded bottom, splayed him, and found Phillip’s awaiting hole and said, “Tell me if you like this.” Cole swallowed a finger and carelessly dug it into Phillip. 

Phillip held onto his thighs, as Cole’s finger quickly spun in and out, like a mama bird feeding a whole nest full. Phillip lost his thoughts, but remembered what Cole said and said, “Yes, Cole! Keep on.” 

“Soon, you’ll want a dick.” 

“Everyone likes dick.” 

Derek and Ryan leapt apart when David and Johnny brought in their girlfriends from the living room and sat in Phillip’s bedroom floor, as Landon turned, greeted them, fingered Cole’s opened ass, and sucked down Cole’s cock. Cole was like, “Landon, I’m about to cum.” 

Johnny and David cheered and said, “Yeah, man. Blow a load!” 

“It’s about to happen.” Cole gestured. 

Landon pulled Cole out of his mouth and said, “Cum here.” He held Phillip’s thick shaft out like a plank awaiting pearly oceans. All in attendance watched and were inflamed by passion, as Cole fingered Phillip and gazed down at his cock. 

Phillip seized and said, “What’s happening?” He looked around him at his party guests laughing and drinking. His smile and erection never faded. 

To Landon’s surprise, Phillip’s bathroom door opened and Jason also popped out of nowhere. “Where is my phone?” Jason heard what was happening from inside and was ready to run. Jason grabbed Phillip and said in a panic, “Everyone is getting naked.” His hands fled from Phillip’s ass and cock, as he saw Cole and Landon’s hands all around Phillip. 

“Chill out, Jason.” Phillip patted Jason on the shoulder, as they watched Cole’s cock jerk. 

“Are you going to cum?” Jason asked Cole. 

Cole felt Landon’s fingers tease inside his wobbly ass, which he liked more and more. He also liked Jason being there and said, “Yeah, man.” He liked his finger up Phillip’s ass too and chose to use two. 

Phillip looked at Jason, as Cole’s rectal exam expanded, and said, “Kiss me.” 

Suddenly, Cole jaunted heaps of white globs onto Phillip’s crotch, as Phillip smooched Jason, and Cole said, “Oh, yes. Yeah, that feels good. Fuck me. Uhh. Oh, haha. Yeah. Fuck.” Most of the puddles landed on Phillip’s long shaft, but some lined his balls and torso like a football field. “Oh, yeah. Fuck, baby.” Some cum ironically ran down Phillip’s runner thighs and Cole said, “Yeah, Phillip.” Landon sucked down Cole’s runny, fat cockhead, swallowing its charitable bursts, before turning and swallowing Phillip’s cock covered in Cole’s cum, straight to the roots and it was the VHS collection of Roots. 

“Oh, Landon!” Phillip heaved over, as Landon sucked like a factory seal and rubbed his ass with both hands like a closeted religious healer. Phillip held Jason’s shoulder and his head, as Brandon came closer jerking his huge cock, because he forgot he was watching for Jason to come out of the bathroom before Landon showed up and basically stole his idea. 

“Let me go.” Jason squirmed, as Phillip held onto him. Jason was tall and thin. He wore skinny jeans and shoes without socks. He had a red jacket, green shirt, dark denim jeans, and blue boxers. Jason wiggled out of his red jacket, as the back of his shirt lifted and showed his welcoming ass crack. 

Phillip tossed Jason’s discarded jacket and said, “Jason, come back here.” 

Cole looked around, out of breath and cum, and said, “That’s a huge cock, Jason. Look.” Cole’s cock drooped in the corner like his girlfriend sat, as he walked around Landon and Phillip to Brandon and his impressive cock. Cole said, “Landon, suck on this.” 

“Yeah, I got a cock oozing right here.” Brandon stroked, as precum spread around his globular cockhead. His green eyes watched Landon’s huge mouth swallow Phillip’s cock like a pelican swallowing a late dinner and was eager to volunteer himself. 

“If you don’t suck it someone else will.” Cole joked and saw Derek taste Ryan’s cock. Cole got everyone to look over at Derek stick his mouth around Ryan’s drizzling cock. Derek’s hands held Ryan’s pale, furry ass, as Cole grabbed Jason by the arm and said, “You up?” 

“No way, Brandon.” Jason was pushed up to Brandon by Cole, but Jason liked being pushed around, laughed awkwardly and said, “You can’t make me.” 

Phillip hadn’t announced his need to ejaculate, so Landon turned with it in his hand and saw Brandon’s handsome cock. Brandon was shaved and thick. He had stubble, but his rippled abdomen and huge cock and balls made everything else seem meaningless, but still great. Brandon jerked his readied cock, and then, Jason slipped away and Landon’s claw swatted Brandon’s hand away. 

Jason watched Landon take Brandon’s cock and said, “Thank you, Landon.” 

Landon sucked down every inch of Brandon in one sinister gulp, as Brandon, Jason, Cole, and Phillip studied with amazement. His lips sucked to completely sever Brandon’s cock from his body, as Brandon’s muscular stench soaked into Landon’s nostrils like mildew into drapes. He sucked like a punctured cabin mid-flight, wanting everything he could get from his vast urethra. Landon tasted Brandon’s precum and wanted to taste it all. 

Jason stood, but Brandon snatched him by the waist and said, “What’s the matter with you? You and me, bro.” He rubbed down Jason’s side and felt Jason’s thighs, as Landon worked his cock into a frenzy. 

“Nothing, man.” 

Brandon rubbed up Jason’s shirt, squeezed a nipple and said, “Something's up.” He looked down at his erection and Jason couldn’t help but look too, as his cockhead escaped the waist of his pants. No one was really watching, or knew what was going on, but Brandon bent down and licked Jason’s engulfed cockhead. 

“Not here.” 

Phillip’s cock stood firm, as Phillip simply watched Landon’s hair and rolled on the lingering molly. He caught some of Cole’s cum running down him and swallowed his finger. Landon pulled his cock and Brandon’s cock together. They squeezed together in Landon’s hold, as Landon licked and flew around sucking like a bee with two blossoms. He opened, spreading his teeth till there was nothing but ricocheting lips and inner cheeks and took them both.

Phillip twisted Brandon’s nipples, as Brandon said, “We really need a nipple licker.” Brandon laughed and looked at Jason, as he wished Jason wasn’t just watching Landon suck two cocks, but that he was the other cock. The thought made Brandon high, as Landon focused on Brandon’s tart cock. 

“I’ll lick your nipple.” Cole laughed and started licking Brandon’s right nipple, as Jason hid. Cole’s tongue licked and rolled around Brandon’s hard and hairy nipple. His licks quickly turned to sucking. 

“Ah yeah, Cole, it feels good.” Brandon loved the way Cole’s cold hands held his breast, as he sucked him like an adorable nursing babe. 

Phillip chortled and said, “I got this one!” Phillip started by mimicking Cole, but then, Phillip wanted to outdo Cole and tried. 

“Yeah, this is the best.” Brandon closed his eyes, as Cole and Phillip sucked his nipples and Landon sucked his cock, jerked his shaft and massaged his ass open. Brandon felt Landon’s finger want to enter his asshole and said, “Yeah, Landon, it’s clean.” 

Johnny and David saw Ryan and Derek jerking off and thought about joining the fun, but their girls were known to be prudes. Johnny looked at David and their ladies watched expecting one or the other to say something, but all was silent. David’s girl was actually his wife. She looked at the other girl and then at David. She groped David to see that he was getting hard and made sure he was completely hard. 

Derek was a private guy, but he figured his dick was out and no one was really staring at it. He felt like shooting his load and said, “Hey guys! I’m about to shoot.” 

“Oh, god.” Jason slid on his stomach under Phillip’s expansive bed, like there was a gang about to shoot up the place. 

Landon turned with Phillip, as Derek stood and waddled over. He jerked his cock, as Landon held down Phillip’s cock again. Landon watched Derek struggle and jerked Derek. Derek couldn’t believe Landon was jerking his cock in front of the guys he admired most. He barely knew Phillip, but his dick was hard and nothing else mattered. 

Aside, Brandon jerked his dick, as Cole sucked his nipples. Brandon needed to cum and said, “Guys, I’m going to cum too.” 

Luckily, Phillip was right there. Landon turned Phillip’s dick, as Brandon swooped around and shot heap after heap onto Phillip’s stomach, torso, cock, balls, and thighs; all hairless. Some splashed onto the hardwood floor and Jason gagged. Landon jerked Brandon’s dick dry and sucked down it, as it shot onto his tongue. 

“Oh, yeah. Swallow it, Landon.” Brandon crammed his nutting cock deeper down Landon’s throat and Landon swallowed once, before Brandon dove deep and snuck cum past his misguided taste buds. Brandon’s body shook with sweat and elation, with Cole still on a nipple. 

Phillip stood covered in Brandon’s cum and said, “Landon, you better get this.” Phillip’s cock was white with Brandon’s syrupy cum. 

Derek licked Phillip’s stomach without thinking and said, “I’ll help.” 

“That tickles so much.” 

Landon jerked, squeezed, and looked up at Brandon, as he licked the remaining drop exiting his wide urethra. Brandon sighed and asked, “Did it taste good?” 

“Taste it.” Derek said, as he held Phillip’s glossy cock out. He barely jerked it, as Brandon’s cum dripped down to the floor. 

Brandon watched Landon scoot some and pat the floor in front of Phillip. He laughed and got on his knees. Brandon looked up at Phillip and said, “It’s your birthday.” Brandon reached, held Phillip’s wet cock, and studied the amount of cum. 

“Suck it.” 

Brandon laughed, saw Jason under the bed, removed his hand and said, “I can’t, man. I can’t. I thought I could.” 

Landon turned, and swallowed Phillip’s cock covered in Brandon’s rich cum like it was a spoonful of sugar from a babysitting witch, as Brandon watched and learned his spell. Phillip enjoyed the idea of Landon eating off his cock and rubbed cum down his thighs. Phillip felt a massive surge coming, but Derek nudged forward with his cock again. 

“I’m going to shoot.” 

Brandon crawled and said, “Let me get out of the way.” He reached for Jason under the bed. 

“Stop it, Brandon.” 

“Take them off, dude.” Brandon’s hand went under Jason’s boxers and cupped his flexed butt cheek like it was formed to his hand. Jason stopped fighting, as Brandon’s finger went into his underexploited asshole, because Jason felt the goodness of it. Jason put his cheek to the floor, as Brandon stroked his cock and fingered Jason’s tiered butthole, but Jason soon pushed Brandon away and Brandon stood up like nothing happened with a giant erection in his hand. 

Landon saw Derek’s jarring cock coming his way and jerked its stock, as he removed his mouth from Phillip’s popping birthday boner, where porous pieces of Brandon stayed on Phillip’s skinny pelvis. Landon pulled Derek’s pants down further and cupped his hairy balls with his mouth. Derek relaxed, as Landon licked and sucked down his shaft in a perfect rhythm and the guys watched with jealousy. Landon thought Derek smelled fresh near his sack and sent his tongue further below him. Derek cringed, as Landon felt his butt and went back to sucking his cock with speed. Derek pulsated, as his cock finally poured inside Landon’s clenched mouth. Landon sucked and swallowed it, as it came and his finger went deeper inside Derek’s beckoning butthole. 

“Ugh, God! Ahh, man. Yeah, man. Take it.” Derek rubbed Landon’s head and pushed his hand guiding the finger in his butt. His heavy load seemed endless, as he closed his eyes, flinched, and squirted more and more. 

Phillip pulled Brandon’s cock and said, “You sure shoot a bunch of cum.” 

“Do you like dick?” Brandon was gleeful Phillip was handling his shaft.

“I’ve never really given it much thought.” Phillip stroked Brandon’s rock hard cock and propelled it side to side. 

Brandon held Phillip’s wet cock and said, “People make such a big deal.” He got on his knees with Phillip’s cock in his sights. Jason watched Brandon slowly take Phillip’s cock in his mouth. Brandon’s eyes were closed, as his lips first felt around Phillip’s plump cockhead. Brandon’s tongue wrapped and his mouth moved up and down, gagging only briefly, but spiraled further down Phillip’s girth.

“Wow, Brandon.” Johnny said it without control and sat back like he was disinterested.

“It’s kind of hot.” David replied to Johnny. 

Brandon’s ass looked perfectly round and pouted. It was bent directly at Jason. He could see Brandon’s tucked anus. Jason’s dick was growing and he looked at the girls for reason, but Jason’s warm brown eyes kept coming back to Brandon’s brown eye and sweet, pink pupil. 

Derek thrust and said, “Yes, Landon, yes.” His pointed cockhead shot thick white pools across Landon’s lips, as Landon jerked it in his mouth. It splashed his chin, nose, and cheek. Derek stuck it in Landon’s mouth and said, “Swallow it all.” 

“I can’t.” Brandon turned and laughed, as everyone noticed Brandon was sucking on the birthday boner. 

“Keep trying.” 

“You try it.” 

Johnny’s girlfriend was over it. When he didn’t leave with her she stormed out, but Johnny stayed seated, clothed, and interested. He wondered if he could suck a dick. He’d seen his roommate’s dick a few times. Johnny often would go back to the time his roommate passed out on the couch with his opened boxer flap and erect cock. He didn’t touch it, but he sat there beside it and jerked off. It was Johnny’s little secret. 

Nearby, David’s wife was ready to fuck to an audience, because she knew David had no reason to be shy. She saw her friend leave and thought there wasn’t anyone else around to worry about. She stripped David and herself, as Johnny spied her opened vagina, saw her lips, and wanted her. 

Brandon’s lips surrounded Phillip’s cock, as Phillip said, “Oh, Brandon, you’re good.” 

David walked around Phillip’s bedroom, with the erection his wife gave him, and asked, “Does anyone have a condom?” Brandon stopped sucking Phillip to shake his head, as Phillip shook his head. 

Cole had one and said, “Damn, David.” He handed it to him and said, “I can’t promise it’ll fit.” Cole couldn’t believe his size and pretended to touch it. 

David stood and said, “I’d love you to touch it.” 

“No, man.” Cole hesitated and said, “Oh, okay. Okay, man. Happy birthday, Phillip.” Cole stroked David’s big gulp. It was hard and deadly. “This is heavy.” Cole actually enjoyed stroking David’s cock, because he could tell David really enjoyed it. 

Cole pulled it and David said, “Ah, it’s a fun toy.” David had a grin that filled his whole face. 

Johnny had watched it grow beside him and said, “Nah, man, your dick scares me.” 

“Yeah, dude.” Brandon came forward with his persistent erection, he thought was the largest in the room, and poked David’s cock with an index finger like he was Darwin touching Galapagos turtles. He thought about sucking it and said, “I don’t think it’d fit in my mouth.” 

Cole stroked David, looked at Brandon, laughed and said, “You’ve got a pretty big mouth.” 

“Both stroke it.” David commanded Brandon and Cole. 

Brandon’s large hand brushed Cole’s hand, as they stroked David together. David’s balls shook, as they stroked him. David liked the sensation and moaned. Cole and Brandon worked together. 

Landon jerked Phillip, as he sucked Derek’s explosive cock. Derek’s eyes were closed, but his urethra was wide open in Landon’s slurping mouth. Landon reached around, rubbed his hand beneath Derek’s boxers, and pushed Derek’s cock down his throat by pressing his ass into his face. Derek’s ass was completely smooth and Landon loved it. Derek moved Landon’s hands back from his asshole, but Landon sucked and wiggled through and Derek parted and said, “God, Landon, I could cum again.” 

Phillip laughed, saw Derek shoot his load in Landon’s mouth, saw David’s unbelievable erection and said, “Yo, Landon, suck David’s fat cock.” Phillip’s cock was hard in Landon’s stroking left hand, but Phillip knew he would shoot his load if Landon fit David down his throat. 

Landon sucked down Phillip’s cock to keep him hard and wet, and then, Landon looked over, saw David’s gigantic cock shake in Cole and Brandon’s hands and said, “Yeah, bring that to me.” 

“It’s so big.” Cole jerked David’s cock and felt it harden. His fingers wound down David’s shaft with Brandon’s fingers. Their hands collided, but then, they stroked as one. 

Brandon was having fun and asked, “Does this feel funny?” He tickled David’s insufferable cockhead. 

David smiled at Landon, as his cock shot semen through the air like grass seed. It fell near the bed and Jason under the bed. Brandon let go, but Cole continued stroking David, as cum cannoned and David said, “Two hands stroking my cock.” 

“You tricked us.” Brandon got embarrassed and laughed, as David squirted him and Cole. Brandon dodged what he could, but he was also tempted to taste David’s hot white cum on his fingertips and did, as parts of David landed on his foot. His cock twinged, as David caressed it and smiled. “It tastes good. Try it.” 

Brandon stuck his fingers in David’s mouth. David sucked his rich cum off them and moaned. Brandon couldn’t have imagined how nice having his finger sucked felt until David swallowed them and wrapped his tongue around them. He gathered more, because he wanted David to suck his fingers again. 

Cole finished stroking David’s cock, once his surprising ejaculation ended, and said, “What does it taste like?” He sucked his fingers and liked it. He gathered more to taste off David’s cock and tasted it. 

Brandon pulled Jason out from under the bed and across David’s massive pool of cum. Jason screamed, “You got me in it. My clothes are ruined!” 

David’s cock had cum running down every side like a volcano. Landon quickly crawled over, took David’s wet cock, and stuffed its big, slippery head in his mouth, as Brandon and Cole stripped Jason, and David’s wife said, “Hey!” Jason wanted to say the same, but she didn’t care about him. Her husband’s mammoth cockhead was rolling in and out of some strange man’s wicked mouth. 

“Honey, let him, you were going to let Johnny blow me.” David smiled down, as Landon choked on his cock. He laughed and said, “I’ve always liked showing my cock to other guys.” 

Johnny smirked and said, “I wasn’t interested in him.” 

David’s wife took Johnny’s dead hand and stuck it in her live pussy. His fingers dug and caressed, as his cock grew like veal, lodged in his cramp pants and plumped to capacity. She rubbed her breasts, as Johnny tasted his fingers and licked inside her. She burst out with, “God, yes, eat me, Johnny.” Johnny liked it and wanted to fuck, but he felt bad and stopped, but she said, “Don’t stop.” 

“I want to fuck you so bad right now.” Johnny rammed his jagged nose into her pelvis, as his tongue scooped in more of her taste. 

“No, just eat me.” 

Jason didn’t want to show his cock to anyone, but it fell out soft and Jason said, “You won’t get me hard.” His naked frame bounced against Cole and Brandon’s naked bodies like books fitting on a tight shelf, as Jason blushed. Jason felt their dripping cocks and his foreign urges, but he was determined to keep his senses as long as possible. 

Cole played with Jason’s soft cut cock and said, “Big difference, man.” Jason saw Cole’s outstanding cock and his cock shied away some.

Brandon’s hand slid down Jason’s butt crack, as Brandon said, “He’ll get bigger.” Cole watched, as Brandon wet and plunged a finger up Jason’s smooth rectum. Brandon had Jason by both sides, but Landon came over and Brandon said, “Here’s Landon.” 

Cole’s girlfriend wanted a smoke. Cole wanted one too, but he didn’t want his clothes binding him and went out on the apartment balcony nude with her and Brandon. Brandon was hard, but Cole was soft like Jason. His cock drooped thick and low. His cockhead domed more than the others. Cole joked about Brandon’s nipples and Brandon said, “Yo, I’ll suck the one not pierced.” 

Jason watched Brandon sucking Cole’s nipple through the window and held Phillip’s head sucking his nipple, but he wished it was Brandon. He knew Phillip, but Brandon was the guy he first felt an attraction to so many years ago. It was a secret, but it was no secret that he loved Landon swirling his hairy ballsack in his mouth, because Jason moaned and said, “You like balls?” 

Landon smiled beneath Jason’s slippery sack and said, “I like it all.” Landon devoured Jason’s cock and hummed, before rolling his lips up and down Jason’s extending dick skin. Landon even licked through Jason’s perfect penis pelt. 

“Honey, this condom isn’t going to fit.” David failed to see Johnny meddling with his wife, or he didn’t mind it if it meant Johnny was going to participate. 

David’s wife stroked David, pulled him closer, and had him sit his voluminous ass on his plump, folded shirt, before she sat her slick vagina down his oh, ten or eleven inches of drooling steel piping. It was mean thick, with a vibrant blue vein running the length of it; powering it like the main conduit. 

Johnny watched her go down David’s wide cock, and said, “Okay, that’s hot.” His hands wanted to and groped beneath David’s wife and down David’s sack, where his white cum still sat globbed to him like an albino bat to a ceiling. 

Ryan jerked his cinnamon cock and asked Derek, “Was Landon any good? He looks like he knows a guy’s anatomy.” 

Derek noticed Ryan’s cockhead oozing and said, “Yeah, you should let Landon clean that. It’s just a mess without him.” Derek already had his dick back in his pants, but it was still noticeably erect and Ryan could see it. 

“You’re still hard.” Ryan rubbed Derek’s cock, before unzipping and pulling his erection all the way through his layers of clothing. Ryan nearly nutted, because he’d never pulled a guy’s erection out of his pants and wanted to do it again to the next person he met. He stroked Derek and thought of a guy at work. 

Ryan worked at an office located on an old golf course. When he started there, a guy named Garrett showed him around. He was a nice, younger guy. He smoked cigarettes, but Ryan didn’t smoke but eventually got Garrett in the gym, which included the gym showers. Garrett was fixated on his red pubic hair, they got closer and they were asked to leave the gym. Before this evening, Ryan had only had eyes for him. 

Derek didn’t budge, as his hard cock shook in Ryan’s grasp and said, “What about it? Now, I’m more hard.” Ryan turned his ass to Derek and backed against his erection. Ryan aimed Derek, but Derek pushed Ryan’s soft ass off him. 

Derek was a bit surprised, as Ryan said, “I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry.” 

Landon had Jason in his mouth and David’s wife in his sights. She looked evil on that stallion, but she was working it and he wasn’t the only witness; Theeeeeere’s Johnny. Johnny wore hair like Elvis. His black jean jacket was still on him. His black jeans were still buckled. Johnny thought David’s wife had beautiful breasts, but he didn’t know whether to say it or not. He watched David’s cock enter and his furry balls gyrate, as his hands focused on holding his wife’s thighs and spread her lady parts. 

Jason felt Phillip’s wet cock against his back and rubbed his sensitive ass on it, as Landon worked his once limp dick entirely stiff. Phillip lifted Jason’s left arm and sucked his left nipple some more, as Jason felt Phillip’s cock with his right hand. 

Phillip looked up from Jason’s nipple and asked, “You want my dick, Jason?” Jason’s hand and ass answered that question. Jason’s hip rocked left and right, but he tarried against Phillip’s body. 

Phillip’s wet cockhead jabbed into Jason and Jason lurched forward, as Landon sucked his dick and noticed the change. Landon sucked down Jason’s stalk, as his hands held open Jason’s ass for Phillip’s wide cock. Landon wanted Phillip to fuck him, but he knew Phillip would want to be alone with him eventually. Jason’s warm, smooth bottom filled Landon’s grasp, as Phillip fucked Jason’s Brandon hole with an orchestra of sounds. 

Landon looked up and said, “Cum in my mouth, Jason.” 

“I could cum in your ass.” Phillip knocked Landon’s hands away, held Jason’s sides and packed his cock up him like there were birds in the chimney. He thought he was hurting him and asked, “Are you okay?” Phillip knew his dick packed a wallop. 

Jason hadn’t ever had a cock in him, but Brandon came close this one time. Once, he used a dildo regularly, but Jason never thought a real cock would ever be inside him. He loved Phillip like a brother and slammed his wide ass down Phillip’s shaft and said, “Yeah, I won’t shoot unless you do.” 

Derek discarded Ryan, so Ryan needed some air and went outside to the balcony naked as well. He stepped out to find Brandon sucking Cole’s nipple and Cole’s girlfriend jerking both of them. His cock was red and oozing, as Brandon blindly played with it. Brandon saw it and wanted to suck Ryan, but Cole was an old friend and he was shy. Cole stroked Ryan and Brandon stroked Ryan, as Cole’s girlfriend stared aimlessly off the balcony. Brandon and Cole got Ryan needing to cum and Ryan went back inside. Landon was on his knees with Jason in ecstasy and Ryan knew he was ready. He approached Landon and Landon turned to see his cock drooling precum. 

Jason also stared aimlessly, as Landon removed his mouth from his perspiring spout. He wanted to shoot his load, but he whispered, “Phillip, cum in me.” 

“I hope you like red hair.” Ryan laughed and jerked his dripping cock. It felt solid and sticky in Landon’s hand. 

Landon looked up at Ryan and Ryan’s shiny blue eyes looked deep and innocent, behind a pair of glasses. Landon stood, went in to kiss him, and Ryan came in and passionately kissed Landon, as Landon held Ryan’s hand and hit Ryan’s wedding ring. Ryan’s dick ground into Landon’s side, as their hands gripped. Landon squeezed Ryan’s pale, robust ass and ground Ryan’s dick into him. Ryan had red pubic hair and Landon loved it. 

“I love your hair.” Landon turned Ryan around and asked, “Is it everywhere?” Landon found Ryan’s asshole surrounded by red hairs like a cavernous sun. Ryan gasped, once Landon’s hand crept down his crack and poked inside his hole. Landon got down and ate Ryan’s ass while it was hot and spread. 

Johnny thought David’s wife was hot and spread, but he saw Phillip and Jason and wondered what it would feel like being sodomized and blown at the same time. He wasn’t going to let David’s big dick come near his virgin ass, but he thought Derek’s cock wouldn’t be painful. He looked away once Derek turned his attention to him. 

Ryan put a hand on his thigh for support, as he jerked his cock and enjoyed Landon’s tongue travelling around his cindering circumference. Landon used his large right hand to push Ryan’s bony, but muscular back further down, which pushed his ass out better. Ryan tilted his head up and watched Phillip fuck and give Jason a reach around. Landon’s finger burst through his anus, as Jason and Ryan made eye contact and shared a hidden satisfaction. 

Landon bent down Ryan’s cock and sucked up it, as his fingers dug into Ryan’s supple asshole. Landon sucked Ryan’s two ornate testicles and Ryan felt his body go numb like Landon was a dentist and Ryan had been a bad toothbrusher. Once Landon went back behind him, Ryan pressed his ass against Landon’s face like a hairy red suction cup and let Landon brush his bottom teeth. 

Cole and Brandon busted into the room laughing, rolling, rubbing and Cole said, “Yeah, Ryan looked ready to blow. I’ve got the right nipple.” Cole stood beside Ryan with a soft dick and Landon saw it. Landon sucked Cole’s dick, as Cole sucked and moaned on Ryan’s nipple. Landon sucked Cole’s dense cockhead. He licked and swallowed his shaved testicles, jerked his cock stiff, and sucked him erect, before Brandon was there. 

Brandon came around with his erection and sucked Ryan’s other nipple, as Phillip pulled out of Jason and got ready for Ryan to apply his cum to his dick. Phillip needed to cum, but he wanted to wait some more. Landon returned to Ryan’s wet cockhead and went right into fingering Ryan’s fiery red butthole. Jason didn’t feel any cum in his ass and crossed his arms with resentment. 

Derek watched with a condom on his dick, got behind Ryan and poked his dick into Ryan’s asshole, as Landon’s fingers retreated and opened Ryan up. Blue-eyed Ryan felt Derek breach, reached down and stroked Brandon and Cole’s erect cocks. Cole was happily surprised and kissed up Ryan’s neck and sucked his right earlobe. Landon sucked and stroked Ryan’s cock with one hand, as his digging finger dug into Brandon’s tightly wound anus. Brandon twisted his nipples and smiled at Phillip and Jason. Jason came beside Brandon and Brandon put his arm around him, letting their sizzling naked bodies cause a lingering wave of longing desire. 

“This is the gayest birthday ever.” Brandon laughed with Phillip’s dick shaking from laughing as well, knowing Jason would think Brandon’s annoucement was really him issuing a gay pass on everyone in the room. 

Phillip came beside Brandon and Jason, took Jason’s cock, dab his cockhead, stroked Jason’s long erection with the moisture and said, “Yeah, I was fucking you a second ago.” 

“Phillip.” Jason got embarrassed. He saw Brandon’s reaction. 

“I missed that. What?” 

Johnny was watching it all, as he felt a hand touch his crotch. Cole’s girlfriend smiled and unzipped his black jeans, to find black briefs, an erection, and a generous wet spot. “Please, don’t.” Johnny upset her. She let go and got up to speak to Cole, but decided to return to the balcony for another smoke. Johnny watched Ryan tongue Cole and another hand came to Johnny’s crotch, but this time, it was David’s hand entering under his briefs and digging through moist pubic hairs. Johnny didn’t move, but his dick did and soon, his briefs moved too. David stroked Johnny out of his pants. 

Phillip’s handsome erection was ready when Ryan shot his load all over it. Landon sucked Ryan’s hairy red balls, as Ryan shot long effervescent streams of gunk across Phillip’s awaiting shaft without anyone’s hand present. Phillip jerked Jason’s cindering cock, as the splashes warmed his pelvis. Derek pounded Ryan’s bouncy flesh the whole time, as Brandon sucked, licked, and toiled Ryan’s hard nipples and wanted Jason’s ass. Cole wanted to shoot too, as Landon stroked Ryan over Phillip’s cock like splashes of pea juice. Derek went to pull out, but Ryan said, “Don’t stop till you’re ready, Derek.” 

Johnny couldn’t believe what he was seeing and feeling and said, “Damn, David, how did this happen?” Johnny pushed his pants down. They were tight and bunched up, but David let go of his cock and helped. 

Derek rammed Ryan, because his wife, Jessica didn’t take it up the ass. She wasn’t there and her stupid mother wasn’t there and her overbearing brother wasn’t there. Her brother really deserved getting it up the ass and Derek pretended to do so and said, “I’ll fuck you.” 

“Fuck him, Derek.” Phillip laughed and stumbled, as Landon held out Phillip’s cock covered in Ryan’s cum, Ryan bent forward, and Landon, Jason, Cole, Brandon, and Derek watched Ryan swallow Phillip’s cock covered in his cum. 

“Oh my god.” Jason couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah!” Phillip roared.

“Suck it, Ryan.” Derek fucked Ryan, closed his eyes, and came in the condom. He rode Ryan’s ass and slowed it down, where everyone knew he was busting a nut inside him. He panted, looked at Cole’s lips coming closer, and kissed Cole, as Ryan pounded his ass down Derek’s pulsing cock and swallowed Phillip’s almost busting cock. 

Landon sucked Brandon, standing beside him, and fingered his ass. Brandon continued to twist his nipples and said, “Oh, Landon, I could blow.” 

Landon stroked Brandon and said, “I want it.” Landon went back and sucked down Brandon’s cock with all the tongue he had. He stroked and sucked his pole, until Brandon spewed down his throat. 

Brandon heaved and said, “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn, Landon.” Landon’s finger became two fingers and Brandon shot semen like he liked it. 

Jason tore from Phillip’s grip and went up to Brandon and said, “I want to see.” Landon moved his mouth and Brandon shot across his face. Jason squeezed Brandon’s shaft tight and said, “I’ll try it.” 

Cole looked at Derek and said, “Can I have my condom back?” 

“Guys, I don’t know if I can hold it.” Phillip sounded petrified, as Ryan sucked him and the urge to explode was built, was pounding, but now, the urge was past all of that and on the cusp. 

To the side of everyone, David’s wife pulled Johnny over and removed his jacket. Johnny took his t-shirt off, as she rubbed his chest and back. Her hand ran down and clenched his ass. He ran his hand down her back and ass, but David moved his wife and leaned for Johnny. 

Johnny wanted to stick his fingers inside her again and said, “Hey, David.” 

David got on his hands and knees crawling to Johnny, as his wife took out the reason she carried large handbags; her strap-on. David’s big dick rubbed against Johnny’s chest, as David nestled his face between Johnny’s shoulder and neck, seeing Landon rush to Phillip. David stuck his tongue in Johnny’s ear. Johnny wasn’t sure how to handle the situation and laughed from embarrassment and said, “Landon, I think David’s ready for you.” 

Brandon wiped his cum off Jason’s cheek, as Jason looked up from sucking his cock clean and hard. Brandon wanted to put it in Jason and said, “Let me put it in you.” 

Jason swallowed the last of Brandon’s cum, as Cole put Derek’s condom on his cock and put it inside Ryan. Cole felt Derek’s hot cum around his cock and liked it. Cole’s cock was larger than Derek’s and Ryan could feel every metric difference. Cole could cum at any moment, but Cole wanted to fuck Ryan, because Cole didn’t particularly like redheads. 

Landon turned and wanted to yank Ryan’s face off Phillip’s cock, but Ryan moved away and said, “Here, Landon, I know you have this claimed.” 

“Sorry, man, this is for Landon.” Phillip jerked his wet dick and smiled at Derek. 

Derek had his dick put up and all his clothes on, but he reached for Phillip’s dick. Phillip stalled and let Derek jerk him, as Cole fucked Ryan and they watched his painful faces. Landon turned to see Brandon team with David in undressing Johnny, once Jason had sucked Brandon’s dickhead dry. Johnny wasn’t fighting them, as Brandon and David slid Johnny’s tight black briefs down his skinny frame and revealed his uncut erection. 

Jason wanted Brandon’s attention and said, “Brandon, I’ll let you stick it up me.” Jason turned his ass to Brandon and Brandon nearly nutted again. Jason bent his ass over. Brandon could see his stretchy asshole and his cock wanted in it. Brandon placed his cockhead on his hole and Jason said, “Be gentle.” 

Jason went down Brandon’s cock like a picture frame on a nail. Jason’s legs started to give. He slowly went down to all fours on the floor. Brandon stayed inside him and got behind him on the floor. Jason choked on spit and coughed it in the floor. He was hurting, but he liked it and said, “Is that it?” 

“I’m coming.” Phillip blinked and winced, as Landon covered his cock with expert suction and speed. He let it go and it splattered in Landon’s mouth like hot spaghetti, more than the plate could hold. Landon sat up perky as shit, as Phillip squirt and emptied in his mouth like the best dream anyone could ever have. He didn’t want it to end. 

Speaking of dream moments, Brandon’s sack crashed into Jason’s vibrating ass, as Brandon said, “Ugh, you want it.” 

Jason hurt so bad, he started pounding his cleverly smooth ass against Brandon’s golden abdomen. Jason could feel the ridge of Brandon’s cockhead ride throughout him, shovelling more and more pleasure into him. Brandon and Jason were flesh to flesh, when Jason said, “God, fuck.” Jason’s knees spread wider on the floor, as Brandon fucked him open. 

“Ah, Landon, take it.” Phillip let Landon squeeze the rest out of him, consume his cock, clean and release. Landon sucked Phillip’s huge sucked up sack, pulling each into a calmer, more relaxed state. “Best birthday ever.” Phillip sighed, as his large, hairless balls plumped and spread above Landon’s nursing tongue, where Phillip’s limping erection sashayed and painted white. 

“Oh, yeah, man.” Brandon breathed heavy. 

“Stop!” Jason needed some air and said, “You’re killing me. Give me a break.” Jason pulled off, but Brandon blasted back in him. Brandon saw Jason was serious and exited him. Jason pushed Brandon and huffed. He was confused and angry, but he didn’t expect Brandon to understand. 

Jason had some dick and went out to the balcony, to find Cole’s lonely pussy. She welcomed his dick with a handshake. He stood there, as she put him up her pussy. Brandon had his big cock up his ass without a condom just moments before a girl gives him a handie on the balcony. Jason was in thought and passion, as she felt of his butthole and felt his cock stagger. 

Landon swallowed several hefty loads, but he savored the taste of Phillip’s rich load more than the others. They hung out and gamed most nights of the week, but Landon never thought this would happen in a million years. Phillip even disgustingly tweeted that he would still call Catelyn Jenner by her old name, but now Landon thought that maybe he could change. 

Cole did wonder about his girlfriend, as fucked Ryan off to the side. She was the type of girl thought usually lit another cigarette after the other one ended. Plus, she played on her phone too damn much, so Cole tried not to think about her, but pushed Ryan’s back down and shuck his fat cock in and out of him. 

“You've got a nice ass, man. You must bike.” 

Ryan just wanted to fuck and concisely replied, “Yeah.” 

While everyone was distracted, Brandon swallowed down eight inches of David’s cock. David stroked Johnny’s uncut cock and asked, “When is your birthday?” 

Phillip heard him, came over and said, “Today is my birthday.” Derek stood behind him, giving Phillip a reach-around and Phillip shook his right leg out and kicked Landon in the back of the head. 

“Watch it.” Landon turned and Phillip’s eyes said he was happy to have came. Landon got on his knees and swallowed Phillip’s cock, as Derek jerked it and pressed his hidden erection against Phillip’s back. Phillip reached behind, yanked down Derek’s pants, felt Derek’s cock against his skin, and squeezed Derek’s butt cheek. 

Phillip stuck Derek against his butt and whispered, “Stick it in all the way.” 

Brandon felt a huge cock going through his lips; David’s cock, David getting it up the ass by his wife while sucking Johnny off and Brandon heard the front door open and a group of guys chatting in the living room. He looked at Cole fucking Ryan and ran into the living room to meet whomever showed up. He was naked and hard, but going soft and greeted the group with, “Someone suck my dick!” 

“Holy shit. It's naked Brandon.” 

“I haven’t been naked in public in years. Shut the fuck up.” 

Phillip’s roommate Ivan had returned with beer and three of his buddies. Ivan was tall and foreign and buff to the point where you wouldn’t ask where exactly he’s from. He's from Mexico. He saw Brandon nude, looked at his friends and said, “Dude, let’s all get naked.” Ivan pulled his tight shirt off like it was snake skin, because he looked ready to strike. 

Chris, one of Ivan’s friends, played guitar in a punk band. He was short with pitch black hair he wore in his face, like a sexy anime character. He looked Italian and shy. He always talked about hockey. Chris took his hockey shirt off too and said, “Are you sucking dick? Where are the girls, Brandon?” 

Ivan was in his gray boxer briefs, as Brandon rubbed Ivan’s gray bulge and said, “Landon’s in there.” He got onto his knees and said, I did just try my first dick.” They snickered, as Brandon flopped Ivan’s soft cock in his mouth.  
“Damn!” 

“Watch this.” Brandon sucked Ivan’s cockhead, but Ivan pushed him off. 

Ivan backed away, pulled down his underwear, rubbed his gorgeous soft dick and said, “None of you are Landon.” Ivan didn’t give them much time to gaze at his cock, but he walked into the bedroom with a killer ass. His ass was lighter and pale, compared to his rich caramel skin, but thick dark hair sat around his asshole like a delicious chocolate coconut cookie. 

“You’re absolutely right, I’m not Landon.” Brandon laughed and watched Ivan leave, but he wanted to kiss that ass and said, “Wait, Ivan.” He ran to Ivan, rubbed his hand down Ivan’s ass cheek and asked, “Can I kiss that ass?” Ivan showed his asshole, as Brandon kissed a smooth part of Ivan’s cheek. Brandon turned back to the other guys for their response, as Ivan left the room a little embarrassed. 

Colin looked at his girlfriend and then, looked at Cain. He looked at her again, but she didn’t say anything. Colin looked at Cain and Cain said, “We should go.” Colin knew his girlfriend had a cousin that lived in the same building and was known to fist fight. 

Colin patted Cain on the ass and said to Brandon, “Landon did rimjobs at Cain’s birthday two years ago.” Colin dug his finger into Cain’s ass and Cain jumped, but Cain’s ass was hungry and Colin’s girlfriend was hungry for attention she wasn’t getting. 

Brandon laughed and said, “He’s in there swallowing cum like crazy; under the guise of Phillip’s birthday.” He thought that sounded bad, but he didn’t want to express how much he wanted to taste more cum himself or divulge that he'd tasted any cum. 

“That’s crazy, man.” Chris held his hockey shirt in his hands. He rubbed his dick while thinking about it. Then, he shucked his shoes off and loosened his belt. 

“Are you going in there, Chris?” Colin asked, as his girlfriend tightened her grip. Colin rubbed down Chris’ smooth Italian chest. Chris had a face of steel, as Colin tried breaking his cool by running his hand deep into his boxers. 

“You should.” Brandon jerked his cock. Brandon was getting fully erect again and said, “Come on, ya’ll.” He stepped closer to Colin’s girlfriend, as her frown turned upside down, like her hand inside her crotch. 

“There it is.” Colin had Chris by the cockhead. 

It tickled Chris, but he looked at Colin and said, “There it is.” Chris waited for Colin to stop rolling his cockhead in his fingers, but it took Colin’s girlfriend taking his hand away to stop him. Chris looked at her and said, “You can as well.” 

Brandon got behind them, as Chris took off his saggy shorts with a loud clacking chain. His boxers rounded his small round bottom when he bent over and Brandon poked Chris in the butt and said, “Come on, Chris.” He pulled Chris’ pale white bottom loose, bounced his cockhead off Chris, and Chris fought to raise his boxers. 

“Stop it, man.” Chris tried pulling his boxers up, but Brandon’s cock kept digging into his asshole, like a scared ostrich. Brandon’s cockhead squeezed between Chris’ butt cheeks, but Chris slipped and got away. Brandon wanted to blast.  
Chris didn't see Colin come around, before his hand was back in his boxers, but this time, Colin’s hand dug in the back of his boxers and dug a finger in his shocked ass, and asked, “Is this what you’re looking for?”

Chris looked at Colin’s girlfriend and said, “I’m sorry. No, Colin, this is.” Chris dug his hand in Colin’s girlfriend’s panties until he felt inside her shaved and dripping pussy. She held his hand there, giddily gasped and wanted it to stay. 

Brandon smiled and said, “You can put your other hand here.” He released his cock and she judged it well, stroked Brandon’s cock a second, and took it back, once Colin snarled at them. 

Colin’s girlfriend held Chris’ small hand, as Colin fingered Chris and said, “You better stop, Chris.” Colin used his other hand to hurt Chris’ cock, but Colin found Chris erect and pulled his cock through the slit of his boxers. 

“I’m sorry.” Chris looked to Colin’s girlfriend, as she began to bend her mouth forward to his hard cock. 

“Stop, honey.” 

“Colin, it’s a party.” She sucked down Chris like it was a pen in her pocket and said, “It’s not like I’m sticking him in my pussy.” She stood and hugged Chris, putting his pen in her pocket and said, “What are you doing back there?” Chris couldn’t believe he was inside her, as she distracted her boyfriend with the fingers peering inside his asshole. 

“I know you're not wearing any underwear.” Colin knew she moved Chris into her and separated them. 

“What?” Chris looked innocent, after everyone heard the pop his cock made leaving her slender vagina. 

Colin looked around and said, “Honey, let’s you and me sit this out. They’ll be done in no time.” She nodded and sat on the couch. Colin patted Chris on the skin of his ass and joined her on the couch. He spread his legs and she straddled him. The guys could see the bottom of her ass show underneath her short skirt. She rubbed him and they kissed. Colin felt her breasts and kissed her neck. She moaned and Colin pulled his shirt off. 

Cain watched her open Colin’s pants and pull them off his ankles. Colin’s erection flipped onto his stomach. Colin stroked it and looked at Cain. He watched her spread his legs apart and shove her face between his sack and thigh. Colin was watching Cain watch them. 

Chris and Brandon stood looking at Cain, as Colin’s shoes shot across the floor and got Cain’s attention off Colin’s shiny, pointy erection. Cain wanted to get by Brandon for the door, but he also wanted to see what was happening in Phillip’s bedroom and said, “I’ll check it out.” 

“You want to check out my dick?” Brandon jerked and waited. 

“No.” Cain was blunt. 

“Hell no, man.” Chris was adamant, as he secured his boxers around his waist and sucked pussy juice off his fingers. Chris looked at Colin and his girlfriend and said, “I don’t want dick in me tonight.” 

“Then why does your little butt keep asking for it?” Brandon pulled his boxers down and stuck his cockhead against his asshole again, but this time, a bit of it went through. 

“Lick my butt.” Cain turned and pulled his ass out, as Colin’s girlfriend pulled Colin’s erect dick out of her mouth. Cain and Colin made eye contact and shut their eyes in unison. The image of Colin’s cock stayed in Cain’s vision, as Cain’s fingers spread his curled hole. Brandon nearly choked laughing and got on his knees to kiss Cain’s ass all proper. Cain pushed his ass back as Brandon came in with lips puckered, and they merged into kissing Cain’s butthole. Brandon spit with his tongue out, but Cain only sent his hole back again.

“Ahh, whoa man. Not cool.” Brandon licked asshole and knocked free. 

Chris laughed and said, “Come on, Cain.” 

“Let me see that again.” Brandon laughed, as Cain bent over and spread his cheeks to show his wrinkled pink hole again. He strained and made his lips pooch and retract. Brandon rammed forward with his cock, but Cain moved out of the way like a skillful matador. Colin saw Cain’s dense ass hair spread and his asshole underneath, but he stayed with his girlfriend for the moment, even though his cock had other plans. 

Brandon cornered Cain by the front door, but Cain’s fuzzy ass jutted out and Brandon’s cock jutted forward. Cain laughed and fought, but Brandon’s cock wasn’t anywhere close to hitting his asshole, but then, it hit and Cain stopped moving. Brandon knew he hit it and pushed his cockhead inside, as Chris wondered halfway down the hallway before stopping to wait. 

“I’ll wait.” Brandon sent himself into Cain’s strained hole, as Colin knew and Cain didn’t know he was watching as intently as he was, but Brandon used to be in Boy Scouts with him. They used to have sleepovers as kids, and here Brandon was with his cock inside Cain. Brandon slipped away and Cain thought he had the chance to share a tent with him tonight. 

The three of them walked to the back bedroom and what a sight they beheld. Cole was licking and sucking Ivan’s nipples, as Landon blew and handled Ivan’s large, dark dick. Ivan smiled and worked Landon’s head with his hands, as his toes tapped the floor. David was still being topped by his wife, as he made out with Johnny and Johnny stroked David’s terrifying cock to appease it. Ryan was emptying a condom in his mouth, as Derek was fucking Phillip in the bed without a condom. 

Cain and Landon made eye contact and Landon went to him, because Ivan wasn’t close to ejaculating. Cain stood next to the bed with Chris and they said, “Happy birthday, Phillip.” 

On his stomach, Phillip looked up from the mattress and asked Cain, “Have you ever had a dick in you? It’s incredible.” Phillip lifted his arms, rested on his elbows, and took Derek’s cock up his ass and said, “Derek’s is killer.” 

“I’ll just take your word for it.” Cain laughed, as Landon swept around and jerked Brandon’s thrice engorged cock. Cain waited for Landon to make his move or notice any ass juice on Brandon’s cock. He watched Landon kneel, suck Brandon, and Cain said, “What no rimjobs?” 

Ivan walked up stroking his erection and said, “Landon does head great.” Ivan patted Chris on the chest and Ivan said, “Feel, rock hard.” Chris didn’t look pleased and Ivan said, “Give me your hand.” Ivan knocked the t-shirt from Chris’ hand, took his pussy hand, and squeezed Chris’ hand around his girth. 

Chris held Ivan’s cock and looked down at Landon and said, “Hard.” He stole his hand back. 

“Are you hard?” Ivan groped Chris, he didn’t jump, and Ivan said, “Nope, because Landon has to suck it.” He took his hand again, made Chris stroke him, and Ivan stuck his hand down his boxers. Ivan said, “Stroke it, bitch.” 

Chris laughed from his words and his ticklish fingers and said, “Don’t fucking cum on me.” Chris stroked it, but watched the head for cum. He joked and said, “Ivan, at dinner, I wasn’t thinking I’d be doing this tonight.” 

Landon’s left hand grappled Cain’s bulge and rubbed the head, shaft, and balls. Cain moved back, but Colin appeared right behind him and Colin said, “Cain, come on and let him play with you. I bet you'll enjoy it.” Colin was freckled, naked, and erect. Cain had a face of disbelief and Colin said, “I told princess to go home. This is a guy party.” 

David’s wife had enough, pushed David off her strap-on, and said, “David, I’m leaving.” 

“What honey?” 

“Oh, you actually heard me this time?” She stormed out naked, carrying her huge purse. 

Colin held Cain’s arms, as Landon slowly removed Cain’s pants and boxers. Landon ran his hands up Cain’s furry chest, before kissing his bulge and inching his boxers down. His boxers finally revealed dense black pubic hairs and a shriveled cock. Cain kicked his feet, as Landon worked his pants legs off him, but Colin held close with an erection that sat wet on Cain’s raspberry butt. 

“Suck it, Landon.” Colin watched over Cain’s shoulder. 

Landon had always wanted to see Cain completely naked and took his time shaping Cain’s cock. When he gave Cain a rimjob years ago, Cain merely pulled his ass out at his birthday party. Cain’s cock was kind of short, with a plump head. Landon sucked his head and limber shaft. Cain was lengthening inside Landon’s mouth. 

Chris stood watching and said, “Get mine.” Cole came around, sucked Chris’ nipples, and rubbed a hand down Chris’ abs and boxers. Chris and Cole stared at each other, like one was going to kiss the other, but Chris said, “I’m not kissing you.” Chris stared, as Cole toyed through his cock hair. 

Cole turned, licked Ivan’s nipple and said, “Let Landon know when you’re coming, man.” Ivan turned and kissed Cole with a loud and sloppy tongue, as Chris watched in disgust and got his dick felt up. 

Ivan saw his disgust and asked, “You think that’s disgusting?” Ivan got on his knees, took Chris by the thighs, jerked his boxers down, and put Chris’ limp dick in his mouth. Ivan smelled the cock hairs and tasted cock, as Chris nearly fell backwards. Cole jerked his dick, but he soon took Chris’ hand and made Chris jerk him, as Ivan sucked his soft cock. 

Chris pushed Ivan off and said, “You’re not Landon.” 

“Shut up. I’ve never sucked a dick.” Ivan took Chris back in his mouth and sucked it. 

Landon sucked Cain’s rising dick, turned, pulled Chris’ Italian cock out of Ivan’s nubile mouth, and sucked it hard while tactfully jerking Cain hard. Landon heard Ivan and Cole, and also heard what sounded like Derek pulling out. He looked to see what Derek was doing. Derek jerked his tall cock and Landon asked, “Are you coming, Derek?” 

“Yeah, just about to.” Derek stepped off the bed. 

Brandon moved back with his erection and saw Ryan not doing anything. Ryan saw Brandon’s erection and said, “Yeah, Brandon, come here.” Ryan thought Brandon was the beefiest and manliest. As he approached, Ryan sighed, “Brandon.” 

Ryan went to suck Brandon, but Brandon stopped and said, “I was wondering if I could suck yours.” Ryan and Brandon stretched across the floor, pulled the other's dick back, and sucked down them. Brandon sucked a moment and said, “My first dick sixty-nine.” 

“Which number am I?”

“That’s Numberwang!” Any one of us could've said that, because this was back when we all watched That Mitchell and Webb Look. 

Johnny wasn’t sure what to make of David’s abnormal cock tangling with his above average uncut cock. He kissed David back, he returned David’s strokes, but he couldn’t stop his legs from wrapping around David’s thin waist and allowing David’s cock to get romantic with his clenched asshole. 

As David’s fat cockhead bounced, scraped, and wet his tucked asshole, Johnny said, “No way, mate.” 

“Wait.” David bent up to let Johnny stand. He drooled at Johnny’s small, curved ass. 

“I’m not doing this.” Johnny spun around to Landon and said, “Landon, I need you.” 

Derek laughed and said, “Get in line, Johnny.” Landon jerked and sucked Derek’s cock, as Cain, Colin, Chris, Cole, and Ivan stood around and Johnny walked up. Landon pulled Cain’s erect cock and it snapped back. 

“Here it is.” Derek sighed and heaved, as Landon stroked Derek’s cum all over Cain’s shaft and hairy ball sack. 

“Gross!” Cain didn’t like it, but Colin’s cock was against his back and he didn’t want to move any further back. Cain felt the hot spreads cover his cock and knew Colin could do the same behind him. 

“Damn!” Chris jerked his dick and laughed at Derek’s devastating mess. He looked at Johnny and said, “Do it to it.” 

Johnny stroked his uncut erection and Cain watched it, as Landon cleaned Derek off his cock and swallowed the cum. Cain’s cock was hard, long, pale, and delicious down Landon’s throat, before Landon sucked and prodded Cain’s healthy sack. Cain loved his balls swallowed and jerked his cock, as Landon marbled them in his mouth. Johnny’s cock looked funny to Cain. Cain pulled Johnny’s cock and said, “So, yeah, uncut huh?” 

“Yeah, mate.” Johnny watched Cain pull his foreskin back and expose his sensitive cherry cockhead. Cain stroked him, but then, Cain saw Ivan, Chris, and Colin watching him, and his actions ceased. 

Johnny stroked Cain, as Landon continued to suck and mold his ball sack. Derek kissed Cain. Cain didn’t want it, but didn’t see it coming. Derek kissed Cain and Cain melted in front of everyone, as he was kissed by Derek, stroked by Johnny, and swallowed by Landon. 

“I’ve never seen such a pretty cock.” Johnny sucked Cain’s cock and Cain felt like firing. 

Landon moved to suck Johnny’s uncut cock Cain left unsheathed. Johnny was ready for it, but he wasn’t exactly ready to shoot his load yet. Johnny got away from David, but David had found Phillip face down in the bed. Cole went to sucking Johnny’s nipples, as Landon felt around at all the cocks and landed upon Johnny’s petite bottom. 

Ivan jerked his cock, as Chris jerked his cock, and as Cain jerked his cock and kissed Derek. Colin’s cock was extremely erect, but no one had really touched it yet, besides Cain’s bubbly ass and Colin was rubbing it like a pillow and he was on a school field trip. Ryan and Brandon slurped in the floor, as David lined his cock to go into Phillip’s asshole. 

David put his cockhead against Phillip’s hole and said, “Hey, Phillip.” He so desperately wanted to stick it in someone. 

Phillip cranked his head to see who was behind him, but saw David and flipped onto his back. David let Phillip turn over and watched Phillip hold his dick up. David sucked down it and Phillip rested his head again. 

Guess who else was resting his head, Jason on the balcony screwing Cole’s girlfriend. He could see some of the action inside, but he was too nervous and Cole’s girlfriend seemed to have an itch. He hoped it was nothing transmittable. 

“You’re cock is delicious, Phillip.” 

Phillip looked up and said, “Thanks.” He saw David climb up, angle his cock and slowly sit down it. David rode Phillip and he fucked his ass right there without a condom. He thought about it, but he knew he was going to shoot right away. Phillip held David’s thighs and rammed him. David bucked up and down in the bed with everyone watching. 

“Fuck me!” David’s hands held onto Phillip’s chest. 

Colin whispered in Cain’s ear, but Cain couldn’t make it out and looked at David fucking on top of Phillip. Colin kissed the back of Cain’s neck, as he stuck his fingers through his ass hair, into Cain’s pinched asshole and Cain jerked off his cock. Cain looked behind him with his blue eyes and sent his ass down Colin’s fingers. 

Derek rubbed down Colin’s back and molded his asshole open and said, “You’ve got a nice ass. If I hadn’t just came on his dick.” 

“Kiss it.” Colin sought. 

“Landon, I heard something about rimjobs.” Johnny stopped Cole and Ivan from sucking his reddish nipples, popped his dick out of Landon’s mouth, and turned his soft, pearly bottom to Landon. Landon liked them petite, divided his cheeks and licked around, inside, and up and down his tiny hole. Johnny held onto Cole and Ivan’s shoulders and said, “That feels amazing. Keep doing it. Yeah, like that. Right like that. Up and down. Oh, Landon, fuck. Fuck, Landon.” He went from holding their shoulders to holding their cocks.

“Sounds good, man.” Ivan loved having his cock stroked in front of others. 

Jason came inside and announced to Cole, “Cole, I just came in your girlfriend. I’m so sorry.” 

Cole left Johnny’s nipple, rushed Jason and shook him and said, “You did what?” She came inside, Cole saw it written all over her face that Jason shot inside her. He went to his knees, she opened her legs, and he ate Jason’s cum out of her spurned vagina. 

Jason stood nearby and she said, “Such a hot dick.” 

Chris got in front of Johnny and stroked Johnny’s uncut cock, as Johnny audibly enjoyed Landon’s energetic rimjob. Johnny was going to cum. He looked at Chris stroking him, went to kiss him, and Chris turned his neck to Johnny, as Johnny kissed, sucked, and licked Chris’ neck and shot mounds of cum all over Chris’ thin stomach and cum sausage. 

“Oh, gahh!” Johnny couldn’t contain it. 

“That’s right.” Chris emptied Johnny and watched his cum drain between his fingers. “Shoot it, man.” Chris stroked Johnny across his dick, as Chris’ cock pleasingly reacted and solidified. Johnny licked Chris’ ear, which made Chris elated and he said, “I can’t believe your cum is all over me.” 

Jason laughed and said, “If you cum in Cole’s girlfriend he’ll eat it out of her.” 

“No one else is fucking her.” Cole shouted from her pussy. He could definitely taste Jason inside her and down her thighs. He tried not liking it too much, but he licked until he knew all of Jason was gone. 

Cain turned to Colin, because his dick was full and said, “Colin.” They looked down at his dick and Colin held Cain. Colin jerked Cain’s cock, as Derek’s bald head neared Cain’s cock and Colin said, “Landon, you’re losing one.” 

Landon stuck his finger up Johnny and Johnny said, “Oh, keep stroking me, man.” 

Chris stroked Johnny’s firm uncut cock, as Landon’s finger rocketed around inside Johnny’s unsealed hole and found his spot. It thumped and pulsed, as Landon’s long middle finger patted and played. Chris jerked and Johnny cursed, as cum shot out of his cock again. 

“Fuck, Landon.” Johnny’s head hung and he saw Landon swing around and swallow his exploding cock. Johnny came fast and hard, as Landon’s finger continued it’s rapturous attack in his peachy butthole. “Grab my ass.” 

Ivan watched the action, jerked his cock, and wanted to fuck. He was building to cum, but Chris noticed and Ivan saw his eyes. Ivan went over to Chris and Chris asked, “Coming?” 

Johnny’s cock shot splashes of white on Landon’s face, as Ivan said to Chris, “You should bend over.” Landon cleaned Johnny’s cock, but watched Chris bend over. His ass looked so inviting, and Ivan stroked a vast stream of cum down Chris’ unsealed crack, as Landon’s fingers applied it like lotion on his butthole and cleansed Johnny’s cock. Landon licked his fingers, as the watery whiteness ran down Chris’ cringing crack. Ivan stroked his cockhead directly over Chris’ shut anus and lathered it with his stream. Landon took his cock, swallowed it, and sucked up and down Ivan’s victorious cock, as it squirted rich goodness between his cheeks. Landon held Chris’ ass open and ate the cum around his hairless hole, as Chris felt his knees shake from duress. Ivan’s blasting dick stood out straight, Ivan took Chris by his sides, and pinned his erupting cock against his hole. Chris nudged back and felt Ivan’s head ease into his ass, as Ivan said, “Slowly.” 

“Johnny.” Phillip called for him to come by the bed. Johnny came around, watched David fuck Phillip’s cock, and Phillip’s hand reached for his uncut cock. Johnny saw Phillip stroke his dwindling uncut cock and Phillip asked, “Can I suck your dick? I know you just came twice.” 

Johnny watched David take Phillip’s long cock and calmly replied, “Yeah.” 

Chris felt Ivan’s cockhead charge through his asshole spitting fire. It burned, as Chris said, “Ow, it hurts, Ivan.” Ivan pulled back some and Chris said, “Oh, shit. Fuck.” Ivan fucked and Chris’ hole stung and he said, “Ow. Ow! Ivan, it hurts.” Chris lifted into the air, as Ivan sent his length inside and Landon caught Chris’ messy cock in his mouth. 

“You okay?” Ivan asked and licked Chris’ ear, as Landon licked the Johnny off Chris’ enraged girth. Ivan held Chris up by his spread thighs. 

Chris felt like shooting his load and said, “Yeah, suck my dick, Landon.” Chris put his legs around Landon’s head, as Ivan’s cock’s heat simmered inside him. 

Jason was amazed to see more guys sucking dicks. He laughed and Cole grabbed him, nude, drained, and tired. He made Jason get in the floor and suck his deflated dick, as Landon gulped down Chris’ generous semen. Chris squinted his eyes with pain and pleasure, as Ivan fucked his virgin ass and he emptied his load freely into Landon’s diligent mouth. 

“Ah, oh, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, goddamn, Landon.” Chris held Landon’s head, as Landon’s titanium jaws worked and sucked him. Chris couldn’t breathe, as Ivan banged his tailbone like a robotic rabbit. 

Cum splashed Landon’s face, as Landon said, “Oh, Chris, you taste like cake.” Chris poured into Landon’s mouth like toppled opposite sex wedding cake. It heaped and leapt from his opened cockhead. Landon’s lips went around his energetic cockhead and Chris moved with Ivan’s thrusts. 

“Good job, Ivan!” Cole chuckled, as Jason stroked him erect. 

Chris felt a tunnel of pleasure run through him, from ass to cock and said, “Fuck, god.” Each burst of cum felt like a symbol clang, as Landon swallowed his cock and tickled his nuts. Landon’s fingers juggled his agile testicles and Chris couldn’t hold and said, “Ivan! Ivan! Fuck, yes!” 

“God, Chris, sit on my cock!” 

Cain felt nervous with Cole’s girlfriend in the room. He hid, took Derek off his cock and laughed, which she and Cole noticed and inquired. Cole came over, with Jason slurping on his erect cock, and said, “She said I would suck a dick.” 

Colin’s cock stood stiff against Cain’s ass like a loaded weapon, as Colin stroked Cain’s cock and said, “Here’s Cain’s dick.” Cole’s girlfriend stroked Cain and studied Cole’s jealousy. Cain liked her stroking his cock and reached in her pussy, which caused Cole to knock his hand away. 

“Let him touch my pussy.” 

“Stop moving, Cole.” Jason took Cole out of his mouth and held his long erection. 

“That’s it.” Cole grabbed Jason, who was bigger than him, and bent him over the bed. Jason’s ass looked made for fucking. Cole’s cock was infused with passion and ready to interrupt. 

“What are you doing?” Cain looked down, as Cole’s girlfriend ran her hand up Cain’s cock, like a fireman grabbing a baby from an eighth story window. She pointed his cockhead and ran her pussy down Cain’s shaft, panting as it went. His cockhead ran through her, opening her as it went. Her pelvis ground next to his pelvis, as his cock sank inside her like the Titanic’s little brother. Knowing she was in the wrong, she pulled him out, but then, Cain’s cock and fingers wreaked of pussy. Cain thought of this, but forgot once he felt Colin’s cockhead meet his asshole. 

“I want your cock in me.” Cole’s girlfriend shoved Cain into her again. He felt Colin press, as she pressed down him. He felt like shooting, but she said, “Shoot your load.” 

“Who is going to eat me out of you?” 

Cole put his cock inside Jason’s ass and Brandon looked over. Jason watched Johnny’s uncut cock bounce near him, but the pain of Cole’s cock made Jason’s eyes seal and ass unseal. 

Ryan’s cock was stiff in Brandon’s mouth and Brandon was ready to taste Ryan’s load and asked, “You ready to cum?” 

Phillip gingerly sucked down Johnny’s cock and Johnny said, “Yeah, I already came.” 

“I can taste it.” Phillip swallowed the jovulant morsels, delicately sucked Johnny’s hidden cockhead, and stroked Johnny erect, as David rode Phillip like a bull in a bed. 

Ivan fucked Chris and Chris eventually said, “Stop, Ivan.” Landon had a mouthful of Chris’ cum, stopped sucking Chris, and laid a huge cum kiss on Chris. His mouth filled with his cum and Landon’s tongue. His eyes spanned the room at the few people watching laughing, but Chris started kissing back, licking in Landon’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Landon, rubbing Landon’s chest, and pulling Landon’s nipples. 

Ryan was about ready, but Cole pulled out of Jason’s ass, kissed his girl, and sprayed Jason’s asshole. Cole groaned in her mouth, as his cock vomited in Jason’s ass. He was feeling the pain, but he imagined it didn’t happen. Brandon dropped Ryan’s cock, as Cole pulled out of Jason and said, “I want to eat that if no else is.” Cole backed away and Brandon ate Jason’s soft ass, as Jason wanted to ejaculate again. 

Ivan pulled out of Chris’ conquered anus and asked, “Who is next? Who wants to get fucked?” He looked at Jason’s ass being eaten and thought he’d better offer someone new a try. His cock was rock hard, as he said, “I want to fuck all of you.” 

“Here, Ivan.” Brandon spread Jason’s asshole and Ivan stuck his cock deep inside Jason. 

“Oh, God!” Jason seized, as Ivan slowly sped up his pumping cock. 

“Yeah, Jason, take my cock.” 

Chris sucked Landon’s face and said, “Keep kissing me.” Chris wrapped his hands around Landon and they landed on Landon’s round behind. His cock wasn’t dwindling, but his buzz was gone and he ignored it.

Cole’s girlfriend slid her pussy off Cain and against Ivan, but Cole took his agile hand from Cain’s juicy cock to separate them and said, “No, baby.” She looked pissed and Cole saw Ivan’s cock and stroked it. Ivan wanted to fuck, but Cole wanted to wet it. 

Brandon’s face was covered with Cole’s ejaculate. He licked inside Jason, as Ryan watched and stroked his dick into a frenzy. Ryan was ready to explode as soon as Brandon returned to him, but Jason was super stoked Brandon was eating Cole out of him, because nothing feels better than getting cream-filled and having it eaten. 

Ivan whistled, as Cole gagged and sucked down his rock hard cock and felt his oblong sack. Cole was too late, when he thought he ought to suck a cock that didn’t just come out of an ass, but his cock just came inside and out of Jason’s ass. Brandon left it to suck, jerk, lick, poke, prod, and stroke Ryan’s ready cock, as he closed his eyes and came in Brandon’s bushy, exhausted face. Johnny climbed the bed and fucked Phillip’s face, as David grazed, fingered, and licked Johnny’s dancing hole. David’s enormous cock drooled cum across Phillip and his bed, as Phillip’s cock stayed hard inside David’s wandering bottom. Landon left Chris to think about the kiss and went to sucking Cain’s cock, as Colin stood his dick behind Chris and Chris bent over a dresser without pause. 

Colin’s dick careened into Chris’ abused asshole, as Chris said, “You’ve always been like a big brother to me.” Colin’s cock penetrated Chris and he said, “I was always at your house.” Chris bent his ass into Colin, feeling Colin’s gigantic cockhead pass the ridges that lined his ass. 

“Not while I’m fucking you, man.” Colin was only fucking his best friend, because he wanted to hide his affections for Cain. Yeah, Chris was like a stubborn little brother you couldn’t kill, but he gave you every reason. Colin rammed Chris into the dresser. 

Cain’s radiant blue eyes watched longingly, as Landon jerked and sucked down his firm cock shaft. His glistening cockhead would emerge and be titilated, but quickly, Cain’s beautiful cockhead plunged back down Landon’s throat. Cain rolled his pelvis into Landon’s face and said, “Suck it, Landon.” 

Landon sucked, but said, “Remember your birthday party?” His hands encircled his crotch through his full bush of dark black pubic hairs. 

Cain felt charged, as Landon turned him around. Cain spread his ass and said, “No one has done it since.” Cain wanted a tongue up his rectum. He wanted it as soon as he heard Landon was at Phillip’s party. 

Colin felt a hand feel his ass and saw it was Derek with all his clothes off. Derek smiled and said, “I don’t know you, but I’m Derek and hoping I’m next.” Colin turned and kissed him, as Chris came off Colin’s long cock and watched them embrace. Derek’s butt was the roundest butt in the room and Colin wanted to plug it, because he had a load to shoot and Chris was like his little brother. 

“Hi, I’m Chris.” 

Cole sat on the bed, put his legs in the air, and Ivan put his cock inside Cole’s asshole, after Landon had relaxed Cole’s asshole open with a retarded tongue and dastardly fingers. Ivan spoke a foreign language, halted his cock deep inside Cole, and let Landon continue fingering and licking his asshole. Ivan felt Landon’s tongue circle his asshole, as Cole felt Ivan’s engorged cock spread his ass and vibrate inside. 

“Oh god, Landon.” Ivan spread his legs, as Landon enjoyed licking up his ass crack. Ivan let Cole’s legs down to spread his ass open for Landon’s orgasmic tongue. Ivan felt Landon pressure his anus open with his tongue and said, “Oh, that feels so good, man.” 

“You like it?” 

“Don’t stop doing it.” Ivan froze.

Cole was in pain. He looked around for some relief, saw Phillip and David’s cock unused, stroked it and said, “Ivan, don’t just sit there.” David’s tremendous cock snuggled in Cole’s small hand. 

Jason rolled off the bed and stood behind Landon, as Landon worked Ivan’s asshole and thought of who could come inside him again to get service such as this. He thought that Cain could cum in his ass and Landon could eat it out of him. 

Ivan bent over Cole, kissed him, tongued him, and shot his load inside Cole, as Landon’s rimjob forced it out of him. Cole felt Ivan’s hands, soft ass cheeks and his cock cum inside him, but Cole kissed Ivan and didn’t stop him. Landon knew Ivan had shot his load and moved back, which made Ivan vigorously fuck Cole as cum shot inside. 

“Oh god, Ivan. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh!” Cole’s cock sent cum across his stomach unaided, as Ivan’s course lengthened and straightened. Ivan rubbed Cole’s prismatic cum into his chest, as Cole’s girlfriend finally gave up and went home without him. 

Cain embraced Landon and started stripping him and said, “I want to see yours.” But when Cain got Landon’s seeping erection out, he said, “God, Landon.” Landon’s cock stood eight inches long and thick. 

Landon kissed Cain, as Colin peered over. Chris was pinned against a bookcase with Colin’s ardent cock ramming him. Colin saw Brandon’s cum covered face and Ryan sitting on his dick and said to Chris, “Let’s go to the bed.” 

Brandon heard Colin, saw Landon, and said to Ryan, “Yeah, let’s get closer to everybody.” 

“Cole, can I fuck you?” David’s dick had been dying for some ass. 

Cole shivered, as Ivan pulled his bludgeoning cock out, got in the floor, and swallowed Cole’s oozing dick. He looked at David, as Ivan sucked his dick and said, “No fucking way, David.” 

“Come on.” David hopped down, tapped Ivan on the shoulder, and Ivan moved over, kept sucking Cole’s cock clean of cum, and allowed David to cram his incredible cock into Cole’s abused asshole. 

He didn’t put it in all the way, but Cole said, “God, man. God, it feels amazing!” 

Ivan laughed and said, “Stick it all in, David.” Ivan got behind David, plugged his ass, and thrust him into Cole. 

“What do we have here?” 

Everyone turned to see who the mystery voice came from, but Colin recognized his voice right away and said, “Billy!” 

Billy stood in the doorway with Colin’s girlfriend and judged everyone. No one knew Billy was her cousin, except Colin, but Ivan asked, “Who the fuck are you?” Ivan was proud and naked and said, “You can’t be here unless you’re naked, brother.” Ivan fucked David as David fucked Cole and Cole whimpered with his legs up. 

Billy chuckled and said, “I’m not getting naked.” 

“You have to!” Ivan was yelling. 

“Hey, guys!” Phillip looked up, from staring at Landon’s naked body and said, “Get out of my room. The party is over, guys.” Phillip reached for Landon and said, “You stay here. Stay the night with me. Please, man.” As if Landon would say no to him. 

“The party's just starting!” Ivan gathered people and Billy and said, “We can fit in my room!” He put his arm around Billy and Colin’s girlfriend and led them to his room. 

“I got people waiting for me downstairs.” Billy wasn’t interested. 

“Invite them up.” 

Here’s where our story ends, but what happened in Ivan’s bedroom is a story for another time; it wasn’t anyone’s birthday so the splooshes wouldn’t count. 

Phillip took a deep breath, as everyone left the room and Cain closed the door, leaving Phillip and Landon alone at last. Maybe Cain wanted to get to know Landon’s cock better, but he knew it was Phillip’s birthday this time. 

Landon got into Phillip’s bed and said, “Man, I’m exhausted.” 

Phillip got on top of Landon and said, “Take a break, I got this.” He took Landon’s cock and masterfully stroked it, like a painter mixing colors on his palette. He was excited to have Landon in his hands and gave his body some attention, but it wasn’t really his birthday anymore and he said, “Dude, it’s not really my birthday anymore.” 

Landon guided Phillip to sit on his wide, standing cock. Phillip got on it, as Landon said, “Phillip, stay with me and it can be your birthday everyday.” Phillip bent down, kissed Landon, merged tongues and rode him till the morning sun. 

FIN?


End file.
